


Notes on the Advancement of the Vollstrucker Program

by roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Brainwashing, Cerberus Assembly (Critical Role), Child Abuse, Gen, Manipulation, Scourger, Torture, Vollstrucker, Warning: Trent Ikithon, indoctrination, warning this goes inside the mind of ikithon and thats... scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes/pseuds/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes
Summary: The assorted notes and records of the history of the Vollstrucker Program, written by Master Trent Ikithon, Archmage of Civil Influence on the Cerberus Assembly.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so. im not like icky thong i swear i just really wanted to write this. here's a cw: trent is a master abuser and manipulator. this is written from his perspective. just Leaving That There.

Notes on Advancements to be Made, Part Seven.

Written by Master T. Ikithon, 14 Brussendar, 812 P.D.

Programs, new.

The Soltryce Academy has many programs, both recreational and academic. However, it is lacking in military programs, both recruitment and training. Therefore, I propose a new program to be born: the Vollstrucker program. This will consist of taking young, talented children from the Zemni Fields, or other remote areas. Preferably, these children will be living in poverty and will jump at the chance to come to the Academy. Once there, they will be observed for some time, testing their loyalty, will, and intelligence. They will also learn how society works, and whether or not they can interact correctly with higher social circles. After this time, I will recruit them personally to a private training facility. There, they will train to be outstanding members of the Dwendalian military: loyal, unquestioning, and lethal. The specifics of this program will be worked out later, once approved. The funding of this program should not be much, as I will only take three students a year until it gets off its feet.

_On a piece of paper, attached to the record:_

Tomorrow is the Artisan's Faire, and hopefully, Ludinus will become drunk out of his mind and easy to convince. If I leave out all the more gruesome details, I'm sure he'll approve. One question that has plagued me is the ethics of this program. I have determined that the moral waver of this is far outweighed by the need for a stronger military, and perhaps a weapon of the Assembly. I'm sure Ludinus will thank me once it's done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. i am back on my bullshit

The Vollstrucker Program  
Written by Master T. Ikithon, 1 Fessuran, 812 P.D.

The school year of the Academy starts tomorrow. After getting approval for this program, I have started to build up the groundwork needed, and select the first participants in the program. I have made the decision to only keep them in the regular school for a month, as I am anxious to see if my design works. The pupils I have selected are Elsbeth Fischer, a cunning girl from a small village in the Zemni Fields, Irmel Wegener, a quiet young woman from Blumenthal, and Ott Fuchs, a hunter also from Blumenthal. They have already proved themselves talented at magic and many physical acts of prowess, but may need training in the more delicate side of espionage.

Another candidate was Albrecht Fischer, Irmel's twin brother. He may have been a better choice than Ott, but the connection between twins could be an unsteady factor in their training and learning. He will be recruited next year.

Another note is attached:

For all his peacocking, Ludinus was very easy to convince. All it took was a bottle of 21 year old scotch. The three students look promising, but their spirits may be hard to break. Of course, it is necessary to the process of their training, so it should not be much of a problem. They will not want to duck out. This is a program designed to put the three on a pedestal, give them a sip of real power, but in doing that, the shame that would come from failing, or willingly leaving, would be too much to bear. In all honesty, that is the aim: though I dislike wording it as this, indoctrination to the cause.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter/insta @leo__nid_as or on tumblr @ leo-nid-as, thanks for reading!


End file.
